1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polyvinylacetal. More precisely, the invention relates to a polyvinyl acetal obtained through acetalization of a polyvinyl alcohol terminated with an ionic group via a sulfido bond, and to its use.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known since long ago that polyvinyl acetal is obtained by acetalyzing polyvinyl alcohol with an aldehyde compound under an acidic condition. Polyvinyl alcohol generally has vinyl alcohol units and vinyl ester units. Therefore, polyvinyl acetal obtained through acetalization of such polyvinyl alcohol comprises at least three types of monomer units that include vinyl acetal units in addition to the two types of monomer units of the starting polyvinyl alcohol. Recently, many different types of polyvinyl alcohol have been proposed, and many different types of polyvinyl acetal have been known by combining such different types of polyvinyl alcohol with various types of aldehyde.
Above all, polyvinyl formal to be produced from polyvinyl alcohol and formaldehyde, polyvinyl acetal to be produced from polyvinyl alcohol and acetaldehyde, and polyvinyl butyral to be produced from polyvinyl alcohol and butylaldehyde stand the essential situation in trade.
In particular, polyvinyl butyral is much used not only for interlayer films for windowpanes for automobiles and buildings but also in other various industrial fields of binder for ceramic forming, photosensitive materials, dispersant for ink, etc. In the field of binder for ceramic forming in industrial applications, polyvinyl acetal is used, for example, as a forming binder in the process of producing ceramic laminate capacitors or producing ceramic substrates for electronic circuits. In particular, polyvinyl acetal is much used as a binder in producing ceramic green sheets.
These days, in particular, precision electric appliances such as mobile phones and notebook-size personal computers are desired to be small-sized and lightweight, and small-sized, electric and electronic parts of good performance are desired for these.
For example, small-sized, large-capacity ceramic laminate capacitors are desired for ceramic laminate capacitors, for which various methods have been tried for more reducing the thickness of the electrode part or the ceramic part and for further increasing the capacity. From the technical viewpoint, it is a matter of importance to thin the ceramic green sheets for them. For reducing the thickness of the sheets, ceramic powder having a small particle size must be used as the starting material. However, ceramic powder having such a reduced particle size shall have an increased surface area and will therefore readily aggregate. Accordingly, the ceramic powder of the type causes some problems in that the surface of the ceramic green sheets formed of it is often roughened, homogeneous ceramic green sheets are difficult to obtain, and the mechanical strength of thin sheets is low. At present, these problems could not be satisfactorily solved by the polyvinyl acetal heretofore known in the art.
In the paint field of its industrial applications, polyvinyl acetal is used for paint for automobiles, baking enamel, shop primer, wash primer, adhesive lacquer, insulating coat on tar or nicotine, paint for plastics, nitrocellulose lacquer, paper varnish, etc. For binder for printing ink for wrapping or packaging materials, used is polyvinyl butyral of low solution viscosity. The printing ink that comprises the polymer well adheres to organic and inorganic substrates and is therefore suitable for prints on polyolefin films, metal foil, cellulose acetate films, polyamide films and polystyrene films.
These days, in particular, printers are driven at high speed in many cases. Therefore, for realizing such high-speed driving of printers, it is said that the printing ink must have a high pigment content at its desired viscosity, and, even if the printed ink film is thin, the print color intensity must be high. In general, for increasing the pigment content of printing ink, it is important to lower the solution viscosity thereof. For lowering the solution viscosity of printing ink, use of polyvinyl acetal having a low degree of polymerization may be taken into consideration. However, using polyvinyl acetal of low polymerization, which is produced through acetalization of completely hydrolyzed polyvinyl alcohol, is problematic in that the aqueous solution of the polyvinyl acetal readily gels and the pigment content of ink with the polymer could not increase.
To solve these problems, for example, proposed are a method of using polyvinyl butyral produced from polyvinyl alcohol having a specific degree of hydrolysis (as in JP-A 11-349889), and a method of using polyvinyl acetal produced from polyvinyl alcohol having 1-alkylvinyl alcohol units and 1-alkylvinyl acetate units (as in JP-T 2000-503341—the term “JP-T” as used herein means a published Japanese translation of a PCT application). These methods may be effective in some degree for solving the problems as above, but could not always lead to satisfactory results.